Chloe Conrad
Appearance *Hair Color: It's naturally black, then I decided to add white streaks but removed it like a few months later, then it became a brownish blonde for like a year and a few months then I dyed it red for like half a year then I decided to go back to black. *Eye Color: Brown like duh. *Trademark: My eyesmiles. I'm kind of.. girly. I like anything pink, with ruffles and dresses and the skirts and everything. I guess it makes me feel good about my self or something? I've never been a big fan of makeup because I get really sweaty easily, and its not just going to work okay. I also like changing my hair color, it all started when I was 13. Since no one really noticed me and I craved attention, so I dyed it different colors. But I think I'll just stick to black now. Family Mom My mom is nice most of the time. She likes to act like a teenager and say "yo" at the end of her sentences, which is really weird. I used to really like her before but she's trying waaay to hard nowadays. Father Dad was never fond of me, he might think I don't notice it but I do. He always prefers Spencer over me, and I hear him and mom talk about me behind my back. If you didn't like me, then why did you adopt me in the first place? Brother My brother. Me and Spencer have never been on good terms since I began living with them. He disliked me and so did I, but eventually, I guess you can say that we've gotten past that phase and now we're friends, kind of. Sister My biological older sister is Merizalde. She's nice and all but I can't take her seriously. History I only know like half of my history, but okay. I was born in California, by my parents who are apparently half-Korean and half-American. I guess they didn't want me, and sent me to an orphanage. No one really adopted me, I never really minded because everyone in the orphanage was nice. But a few months after I turned six, a family came and adopted me. So y'know the Conrad's adopted me, though Spencer wasn't particularly fond of me when I first came. I also had a pretty rough childhood, people assumed I was the stereotypical Asian smartypants at school. So they would ask me to do their homeworks and I refused, then they would call me names and I don't remember much because halfway in 6th grade, I somehow changed and got noticed. And that's about it. Personality I'm kinda spunky, and I get mad really easily. I'm also really emotional. I'm also an overachiever. But most of the time, I'm really... masungit and a maldita. I never mean to be any of those but it just comes naturally and its too late to take back because I've already done it. Sorry in advance if I act like a snob when you're talking to me. Relationships/Friends Sandara Thompson My bestest friend everrrrr. Literally the best person you'll ever meet, but sadly she left because her mom is expanding her business and something along those lines. I'll miss her though. Kyuhyun Choi]] I don't know, okay? I don't. Trivia *I am of Korean, Italian and American descent *My favorite color is pink and blue. *My real name, if my real parents didn't give me away would be Hwayoung. *Markus Zusak and John Green are honestly the best writers ever. *Am I the only one who keeps their phone on silent 99.3 % of the time? Gallery Panyy.gif Tiffhwang.gif Tumblr_mlxar2j71m1s0g6v6o1_500.gif Tumblr_mlmlerKb5U1qlnykuo1_500.gif tiffanysleeping.gif Chloe4.png Chloe5.png Chloe6.jpg Chloe7.jpg ChloeGif.gif ChloeGif3.gif ChloeGif5.gif ChloeGif4.gif ChloeGif6.gif ChloeGif7.gif 417274_443931505653246_1126103086_n.jpg 229271_443669952346068_1404840407_n.jpg 551875_520241674688895_938821600_n.jpg 580367_443669675679429_396079008_n.jpg Chlo.gif ChloeGif1.gif ChloeGif2.gif Chloewb.gif cutefany32.gif editedfanygif.gif faneh.jpg Fany.jpg fanyamlify.jpg fanycute.gif fanyoh.gif fanypout.gif fanywave.png fanywink.gif fanyy.jpg fanyyamlify.jpg Fanyyy.jpg lawlfany.jpg lostinlovefany.gif tiffanycute.gif tiffanydaybyday.gif tumblr_lz8mmu7nWH1r99lszo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9sz0puzt51qg013so1_500.gif tumblr_maqyjkSLFc1rtnak6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mkp30tfpcP1s5e2dro2_500.gif tumblr_mkr1w7gapK1qlopyto1_500.gif tumblr_mkr2fzrxlV1qehiaao1_250.gif tumblr_mkr71yqLvD1qehiaao1_500.gif tumblr_mkr825S2jJ1ql4j8lo6_250.gif Cutefany32.gif FanyNew.jpg fanyselca.jpg fanyshowchampion.jpg fanyyyy.gif tifanny.gif seohyuntiffany.gif tiffany_glances_off_camera_in_a_white_blouse-1600.jpg tiffany1.png tiffany2.gif tiffany3.gif tiffany6.gif tiffany7.gif tiffanyhellobaby.gif tiffanyhellobaby1.gif tiffanymmkay.jpg tiffanyred.png tiffanyred2.png tiffanyshowchamp.png tumblr_mayhycGy2h1qb1285o2_1280.jpg tiffanyunnie.gif Tiffany hwang blue edit by helena 10-d5ezpk2.jpg Tifanyyy.jpg Fany.gif tiffanyunnie1.gif tiffanyy.jpg Tiffany hwang blue edit by helena 10-d5ezpk2.jpg Tifanyyy.jpg Fany.gif ChloePitch0.png ChloePitch1.png ChloePitch2.jpg ChloePitch3.jpg ChloeDodgers.jpg Fanyyyyy.png tiffanyy.png Tiffanyhwang.gif ChloeBeach.jpg Fanners.png Fanners0.png Fanners1.png Fanners2.png Tiffany-tiffany-hwang-32285334-500-688.jpg Chlo1.gif Chlo2.gif Chlo3.gif Chlo4.gif Chlo5.gif Chlo6.gif ChloeAegyo.gif Tiffanyred4.gif Tiffanyred3.gif Tiffanyred2.gif Tiffanyred1.gif Tiffanyred0.gif Tiffanyred.gif ChloeHat.png ChloePinkWB.png ChloeWhite.gif ChloePinkGif0.gif ChloePinkGif.gif ChloePink5.jpg ChloePink4.jpg ChloePink3.jpg ChloePink2.jpg ChloePink1.jpg ChloePink0.jpg ChloePink.jpg ChloeHat1.jpg Fanybeepbeeplive1.gif Fanybeepbeeplive.gif Fanytongue.gif Fanypeace.gif Fanynguso.gif Fanygotosleep.gif Fanyeating1.gif Fanyeating.gif Fanydark.gif Fanycallmemaybe.gif Fanner.gif Tiffphone.gif Tiffpeace1.gif Tiffhellobaby.gif Tiffhair.gif Tiffeye.png Tiffcat.gif Tiffbleh.gif Tiffbackstage.gif Tiffayeaye.gif Fanytwinkle3.gif Fanytwinkle1.gif Fanytheboys1.gif Fanytheboys.gif Fanyselca.jpg Fanyphotoshoot.gif Fanyno.gif Fanylaugh1.gif Fanylaugh.gif Fanyheart.png Fanygeniejapanese.gif Fanyfork.gif Fanycallmemaybe1.gif Fanybear.gif Fanner1.gif Tifftwinkle.gif Tiffpeace.gif Tiffgenie.gif Tiffeye.gif Tiffdaybyday1.gif Tiffdaybyday.gif Tiffbeanpole1.gif Tiffbeanpole0.gif Tiffbeanpole.gif Tiffany-Gif-tiffany-girls-generation-26258680-200-200.gif Tiffahjummaglasses.gif Tiff0.png Tiff.png Fanywaving.gif Fanywaveflag.gif Canunotfany.gif Fanycheeks.gif Fanyleeteuk.gif Fanybeepbeeplive1.gif Fanybeepbeeplive2.gif TiffHS.gif TiffHS1.gif TiffHS2.gif TiffHS3.gif TiffHands.gif TiffHands1.gif fanycp.jpg fanyflowerpower.gif fanyflowerpower1.gif fanypolaroid.jpg Fanysmiley.gif TiffSorrysorry.gif FanyRib.gif FanyRib1.gif FanyRib2.gif FanyRib3.gif FanyRib4.gif fanytwinklee.gif fanytwinklee1.gif fanytwinklee2.gif fanytwinklee3.gif Fanytimemachine3.gif Fanytimemachine2.gif Fanytimemachine.gif Daybydayfany.gif Fanyphotoshoot1.gif FanyConcert3.gif FanyConcert2.gif FanyConcert.gif FanyBow.gif Tumblr_l9bpwfGOei1qam0cl.gif 30963_531806116865784_429577315_n.jpg 72879_531806323532430_876812657_n.jpg 321640_531806060199123_34688410_n.jpg 529290_531806083532454_565303265_n.jpg 531796_531805710199158_1684885616_n.jpg 529157_531805573532505_177634086_n.jpg 603597_531806190199110_2124034487_n.jpg Fanybabyyyy.jpg Fanybaby7.png Fanybaby5.png Fanybaby4.png Fanybaby3.png Fanybaby2.png Fanybaby1.png Fanybaby0.png Fanybaby.png Dcs0543copy.JPG Tiffanycat.jpg Tiffany.png Tiff7.gif Lady-dior-tiffany.jpg Ilyfanybaby.JPG Ily.JPG Huhurfany.jpg Ikrfany.png Snsd-tiffany-fame-musical-10.jpg Fanfanyy.gif Coolll.JPG Cooll.JPG Cookytiff4261o.gif Tiff0.gif Tiff1.gif Tiff2.gif Tiff3.gif Tiff4.gif Tiff5.gif Tiff6.gif HyoFany2.gif HyoFany1.gif Tippani1.jpg Fanselca.jpg Fanyloveandgirls3.gif Fanyloveandgirls2.gif Fanyloveandgirls1.gif Fanyloveandgirls.gif Tiffanywavegif.gif Tiffanyredphoto.gif Tiffanyohgif.gif Fanyfrown.gif Tifanyy.gif Tippaniwave.gif Tiffshy.gif Tiffshake.gif Tiffphotoshootpng.jpg Tiffphoto.jpg Tiffanywinkgif.gif Tiffanyweird.gif Tiffanywave.gif Tiffanypompoms.jpg Tiffanypic.jpg Tiffanyphoto.gif Tiffanyph.gif TiffanyMC.gif Tiffanyhellobabygifgif.gif Panysmile.gif Panysidesmile.gif Panypeace.gif PanyPaparazzi.gif PanyMrTaxi.gif FanyPitchgif.gif Pannycutee.gif Panutumblr.jpg Fanyheartgif.gif Fanygifgif.gif Fanyadorable.gif Fany.png Tumblr_md00xddbfH1qimcffo2_r1_500.png Tumblr_maxqjnRvyI1qfjmeno1_500.jpg Tumblr_m7t5ctvjem1r2xx88o1_500.png Tumblr m477voAi6Z1qabjqlo1 500.gif Tumblr mdo2ssjyvE1rvkjo2o2 250.gif Tumblr mdo2ssjyvE1rvkjo2o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdo2ssjyvE1rvkjo2o1 250.gif Tumblr mdwmvuNbse1rb13gqo1 500.gif Tumblr me7wkidbbS1qe1aiao1 250.gif Tumblr mg5anwhEyw1r2xx88o1 500.gif Tumblr m2g3e6Lswd1rrly1so1 500.gif Tumblr mgohngVHo11qdcel5o1 250.gif Tumblr m1ut0sxqOq1qe4wv5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lytuvw6itS1qgg6a5o1 500.gif Tumblr lxqubiYXGL1qj2ww9o1 500.gif Tumblr lo85x6rlxu1qbexlt.gif Tumblr lnmk6wr6BN1qdcwxjo1 500.gif Tumblr ln51poy3uX1qhft5n.gif Tumblr m0tenbBykl1rrw6ryo1 500.gif Tumblr m8ic10nYiM1rn7v4io1 500.gif Tiffany-tiffany-hwang-22125224-800-1200.jpg QPK05639.gif 1462a9184a13a93675ca31.gif Oie_2624538LyDLAAK.gif Sunnygif.gif 1044074_242540932537234_1216601918_n.jpg 1011688_10151660935649941_993676199_n.jpg 984056_10151642860869941_1692706429_n.jpg Tumblr_mpkad2ZF551s77p7to1_500.jpg 7292_393775120731372_1030620830_n.jpg 1045233_614538308580384_1726310974_n.jpg Tumblr mee7nlSgLV1r2xx88o1 r1 500.png 969151 10151746944625569 457399196 n.jpg 311212-tiffany-snsd-new-selca-1.jpg 1013517 696237210390180 1313563043 n.jpg 944217 696425147038053 959959596 n.jpg 546799 10151746944445569 1038929468 n.jpg Tumblr moclcynpJ81qirv99o1 500.png Tumblr mpd2y1x02E1qc2c9do8 250.gif Tumblr mpd2y1x02E1qc2c9do7 250.gif Tumblr mpd2y1x02E1qc2c9do6 250.gif Tumblr mpd2y1x02E1qc2c9do5 250.gif Tumblr mpd2y1x02E1qc2c9do3 250.gif Tumblr mpd2y1x02E1qc2c9do2 250.gif Tumblr mpd2y1x02E1qc2c9do1 250.gif Tumblr mpa3ayk0LT1rrmgl1o5 250.gif Tumblr mp2sy6LIak1r9twp0o1 250.png Tumblr mp01bd9k8b1ra5e4co10 250.gif Tumblr mpk9n34vbj1rsfpwlo1 250.png Tumblr mpk9n34vbj1rsfpwlo2 250.png Tumblr mpkai8YxdD1s77p7to1 400.jpg Tumblr mpkahnBpU01s77p7to1 500.jpg ChloeMug.jpg Tumblr_mmz5otx6971qlopyto1_250.gif 1002838_10151746944440569_1880332881_n.jpg Tumblr mdowk0aF2t1rifvhko1 500.jpg Tumblr_mo5dk03Sm11spwxu8o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mg5bxeTdvL1r2xx88o1_250.gif Tumblr_mg5bxeTdvL1r2xx88o2_250.gif Tumblr_mg5bxeTdvL1r2xx88o3_250.gif Tumblr_mpqyi0930j1r7igjco1_500.jpg Tumblr_m7bi7mQ9IN1r7igjco1_500.jpg Tumblr_mmz5otx6971qlopyto1_250.gif TiffanyGorg3.png TiffanyGorg2.png TiffanyGorg1.png TiffanyGorg.png TiffCarIGAB.jpg Tumblr lmwoqufQqT1qd251n.gif Tumblr lmwopr2kdJ1qd251n.gif Tumblr ls1p32cqhP1qe28w3o1 500.gif -snsd-holiday-photobook-scans-s-E2-99-A5neism-27486607-483-700.jpg ChloeHoliday1.jpg ChloeHoliday.jpg 1005634 577910488926451 2082885864 n.png 1015368 10151723660634941 1906798261 o.jpg 968821 702279206452647 582633971 n.jpg 593 572935596086169 938814499 n.jpg Clowhe.png Clowhe1.png Clowhe2.png ChlowheGif.png ChloeHeartIGAB.gif Tumblr_mqqw2iifKp1qlopyto3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mqqw2iifKp1qlopyto1_250.gif Tumblr_mqqw2iifKp1qlopyto2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mqqw2iifKp1qlopyto4_250.gif 15946_621754501192098_375312239_n.jpg Tumblr_m7bi7mQ9IN1r7igjco1_500.jpg Large_(1).png Large_(2).png Tumblr_mj2tqcEZKE1r2xx88o1_500_large.png Largeh.jpg Tumblr_micwuoI5rx1s3c971o1_500_large.png Fanywhi.jpg Fanywhi1.jpg Fanywhi2.png Fanywhi3.png Fanywhi4.png Tiffanygorg.jpg Tumblr_m27y35QNFA1r9uvioo5_r3_250.gif Girls_generation_snsd_tiffany_hwang_1795x2449_wallpaper_www.wallpaperto.com_27.jpg Tumblr_mn8trqa5Fq1qc2c9do1_500.png Tumblr_mkjdwf0NWY1rwm2tjo1_500.gif Tumblr_mpttqb6trJ1qky980o1_500.png Tumblr_m91i4a29u21qgea8mo1_250.png Tumblr_mm0uktphk71r0igmuo1_500.png Tumblr_mkpcazjLah1r0qvmko1_500_large.jpg Tumblr_mg7cpgxUEZ1r18uhgo1_250.gif Tumblr_m8oouiiaYj1r09fb8o1_500.png Tiffany_Hwang_SNSD_Girls'_Generation_Cute_Hostess_GIF_(6).gif Tiffany_Hwang_SNSD_Girls'_Generation_Cute_Hostess_GIF.gif Tiffany_Hwang_SNSD_Girls'_Generation_Cute_Hostess_GIF_(3).gif Tiffanygorg.jpg Tiffanybeingtiffany.gif Tiffanyhwanggorg.jpg TiffanyPrince.gif Tumblr_mr79i7cD0i1sohmjso1_500.png.jpg Tiffanyhwanggorg.jpg Large.gif Pani.png Tumblr_mr4uf2pSOE1r2r1qno2_r2_500.jpg Tumblr_mgspi33aDO1qdcel5o1_250.gif Miyoung.gif Tumblr_mqi7w9zhNR1roowobo1_500.png FanyJMV.gif Tiffcool.jpg Tiffcool1.jpg Tiffcool2.jpg Tiffcool3.jpg Tiffany_Hwang_SNSD_Girls'_Generation_Singing_Beauty_GIF_(5).gif FanyPurdyy.gif Chloebubble.gif 1003243_655691317796072_773696258_n.jpg Fanyselcagif.gif